dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Clan
The Dragon clan was the most sacred of the namekian cabals. They were more akin to magicians than anything else. They alone possessed the secret of creating dragonballs, and boasted many more powers along this line. Only Namekians may select this path. Path Features: Mystic Materialization(Level 11): As a full round action, the character may materialize any object without moving parts that he has seen before. Items created this way can not be enhanced, or possess any special qualities. Further, these objects last only a number of hours equal to the characters level, and are found to be worthless if attempted to be sold. Tap Potential(Level 15): As a full round action, the character may allow an ally to temporarily tap into their true potential. The character in question gains a +2 power bonus to all physical stats until the end of combat. Create Dragonballs (Level 19): By spending 3 in game months focusing on them, and them alone, you are able to create a set of dragonballs. These dragonballs are able to grant a number of wishes equal to your tier -1 at the time of creation. After being used they are scattered across whatever planet you made them on and are inert until one year has passed. By making a successful perception check, you may locate these dragonballs without need of a radar. During the creation period, the creator CAN NOT engage in combat, master training, regular training, or any activity other than focusing on the creation of his Dragonballs. Dragonballs made in this way can be destroyed, and can not grant their creator selfish wishes. Dragon Clan powers Level 11 at-will powers Dragon Hammer You materialize metal gauntlets around your hand as you strike, though they fade almost immediately.... At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + Strength damage. If your discipline is higher than the Target's body, they are dazed(save ends) Ajisa's light Ajisa was an ancient namekian of the dragon clan, the first of their kind to use ki. The dragon clan honors Ajisa by preserving its ki technique At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 6 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 2K + spirit damage and the target suffers a random condition (Save ends) Level 11 encounter powers Healing breeze During a lull in battle a nice breeze blows, refreshing your spirit and the spirits of those around you Encounter ✦ Martial, Healing Minor Action Close burst 3 Target: All creatures in burst Effect: All targets may spend a healing surge and gain an amount of hitpoints equal to 1d8 + your spirit Pin point blast You fire a blast from one finger. It's highly accurate and fast, but lacks stopping power Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 6 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline+6 vs Reaction Hit: 3K damage. Special: If your opponent is wearing a scouter and this attack hits, the scouter is disabled until repaired. This includes androids built in scouter. Level 14 utility powers Dragon scales You use the power contained in some scales from porunga Daily ✦ Martial, Healing Minor Action Personal Trigger: The player activates the power Effect: you immediately end any negative effects you are suffering (Except bloodied), and gain DR4 against all damage sources for 1d4 + Spirit rounds. When this ends, spend a surge. Ancestral Communion You draw on the spirit of the ancient namekians Daily ✦ Martial, Healing Minor Action Personal Trigger: The player activates the power Effect: you may spend a surge to heal and gain a +2 circumstance bonus to attack and damage rolls for a number of rounds equal to your tier. Level 16 daily powers Let it all out You let your energy out all at once, creating a momentary surge of power Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, pressure Standard Action Close burst 4 Target: all hostile creatures in range Attack: Tenacity +2 vs Repulse Hit: Targets take 4k + Tenacity damage and are pushed backwards 1d6 + Spirit squares. Miss: Each missed creature takes half damage + 1 for each missed creature. Pressure Sign You use a namekian energy technique to put a creature under pressure. Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, pressure Standard Action Area burst 4 Target: all hostile creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Resolve Hit: Targets take 4k + spirit damage and are immobilized unless they can pass a strength check DC 10 + half your level + your tenacity. Miss: Target is pushed back tier squares and may not charge you next round Level 20 Ultimate power Dragon's Fire You draw on the sacred flame of the creatures from which your clan draws its name Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Fullround Action Ultimate cone 8 Target: all Enemies in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: Targets take 7k + Discipline damage. All struck creatures begin to take ongoing 10 fire damage (save ends) Miss: 3k + 30 damage, no ongoing. Category:Canon Category:Paths Category:Namekians